Forbidden love
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: He was a vampire, she was a zombie already they were outcasts but tolerated but things become messy when the vampire starts to fall for the zombie, suddenly the towns people arent so understanding, will their forbidden love last or will one of them finally be put to rest, for good.
1. Undead

**A/N **So another new story from the hands of the Venomous Angel, hope you guys enjoy, I thought about this early hours of the morning, so hopefully it makes sense and it pans out, give it a go! Anyways enjoy and let me know if its worth continuing, onwards Batman! (Really loving the old school batman right now, its so funny! Hence all the batman references)

**Chapter 1 Undead**

**Randy Orton; Vampire**

My name is Randy Orton, I'm seventeen and I'm a vampire. No, not a _Dracula_ vampire that can't eat garlic or go out in the sunlight and no, not a damn _Twilight_ vampire that sparkles, I'm just...a vampire. I rely on blood to stay alive, well alive isn't the right word considering I'm already dead, but to keep going. I can walk in the sun, actually it feels nice to have the hot rays pounding my dead skin, if eating human food was possible, garlic would be on the list, and the stake to the heart thing, well it doesn't work, all it does is piss me off. I looked like a normal kid, short brown hair with icy blue eyes. An array of muscles on a lean frame, tattoo's down my arms, yeah I looked like any normal kid with the exception of the fact that I drank blood and was undead. I hadn't let anyone know what I was because in todays world, I was evil. So every where I went I had to pretend I wasn't an inhuman 'monster' that drank blood, I had to be just a normal pale kid, it was alot easier than it sounded.

**Raven Michales; Zombie**

I sat with my sisters as they ate lunch, lunch was a thing that I had long given up, kinda hard to eat when your undead, when your like me things like eating, sleeping and expelling waste become a thing of the past. It's really one of those miracles you never see coming like winning the lottery, except in this case I didn't get a fuck load of money, I only got my life back. People were completely mystifyed, one day I died and then three days later I woke up again, no one expected it least of all me. I never expected to die and then while in my coffin, I woke up. I can't remember how I got from point A (my coffin) to point B (home) but somehow I did. It took a while to get my functions back, the brain was still alive but every other organ I had was dead, my heart didn't beat, and everything just stopped working. I wasn't even breathing. I can't remember how I died, I just know that one moment I was alive and the next I was waking up in a coffin. My family was surprised to say the least that I was now alive for the second time, but they were supportive and thanks to their support I was up and running like a human being, well almost if you take away the subtle differences, sitting here watching them eat didn't make me envious, it made me thankful, not everyone's loved ones come back from the dead.

My name is Raven Michales and I'm apart of the undead, the infected, point blank, I'm a zombie.

**A/N **So thats chapter one! Let me know if its worth continuing! Read/Review/Enjoy!


	2. California

**Chapter 2 California**

**Randy Orton, Vampire**

Through the years I've had to move constantly, I had to go where the blood was. Usually it was small animals, things that wouldn't matter too much if they wound up dead, but every now and then it wasn't enough and I took a human, I couldn't help myself, the blood lust was strong and it was hard to resist, especially if I wasn't trying very hard. Getting everything sorted out was easy, I had done it for so long that it was pretty much second nature, not that I had much to sort out, I had no gear, I had nothing except the one thing that proved me to be a vampire, (except for the fangs and blood lust) my coffin. Yeah, I slept in a coffin, not because it was vampire ettiquette, but because it was damn comfy. I made sure I got that coffin. I needed nothing else. When I arrived in Tocurra, the rain was just starting, the icy drops seemed to burn my skin before sliding down and stopping on the ground. I pulled up my hoodie and kept going through the streets. I half expected to see horses and carriages, but it was all a modern town with its normalities. A couple of girls walked past me, normal girls looking so ready to eat. Just looking at them made me hungry, there eyes lingered on me, I could feel it. I was tempted to turn back and take them with me, deciding against it I kept making my way home, well to the place I would call home, it would do until I had to move. Meaning until I had taken one too many humans and they started to take note, if it was anything like the last town, it would take a while, they weren't very smart, even when I told them what I was, guess its still hard to believe, someone being a vampire. When I got to the driveway that now belonged to me, I was at least glad that it was a small place, I soon realised that a bigger house only drew attention, no one expected the vampire to live in a single story house with paint peeling. Of course they might click on because the house next door was a two story blue and white victorian style, yeah that might be a dead give away. The rain seemed to stop as I opened the gate and walked round to the back. I was looking forward to scoping out this little town, picking a victim and wiping them away, I also saw some woods, if I suddenly grew feelings, which I didn't expect to happen anytime soon, I would go back to animals. Cheering and hollering errupted from my neighbour, thats the good thing about a vampire like me, anyone that I didn't like had a nasty habit of turning up dead. I peeked next door to find a tall, maturing blonde, her long legs dancing her around the concrete in delight, the raindrops hitting her pearl like skin. I started to lick my lips, I wanted to pick her off right then and there. Before I could jump the fence something caught my eye, something I never thought I would see ever again.

She was staring into space watching the rain, silver eyes unblinking while pale skin seemed to glisten in the dark rain. Pale skin covered with tattoos, a small girl that seemed to be nothing more but skin and bone, I just kept staring at her, as she stared into nothing ness. I never thought I would see it but the proof was right in front of me.

She wasn't a vampire, I knew that but I did know this, that girl was dead.


	3. Bad Town

**Chapter 3 Bad Town**

**Raven Michales; Zombie**

The rain was back to its fat drops, Jamie my yonger sister danced cheerfully as they softly pelted her, Jamie loved the rain and once upon a time so did I, but now it just seemed tainted. Rain was a frequent companion in Tocurra, sunny days were rare but truely beautiful when they came. I called Jamie inside after a while, last thing we needed was Jam to get sick. She followed me inside still rapidly talking about the rain and Little Bo Peep, Jamie was wondering if her sheep shrunk in the rain, yes they did. That's why you never saw a fat sheep in this town, the rain shrunk them down. I glanced at the clock, there wasn't much else I could do but I needed to do something, maybe a walk would be a good idea. I made sure Jamie was ok and settled before pulling on my jacket, Iziah came downstairs, her silver eyes growing dark when she saw me pulling the hood on.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk" I shrugged, I needed to get out even if it was just for a short walk into town. The towns people tolerated me, I was alive when I was meant to be dead, they tolerated that, but that didn't mean they liked me, they refused to let me back in the school in case I attacked one of the students, I admit I do have a craving for human flesh but I have a very good set of control skills, you have to when Iziah is your twin sister, they didn't like me mixing with their precious children, so while my sisters went to school and other various activites I was cooped up inside, there is only so much I can do before I admit that I'm bored. My sisters don't know this but sometimes I go into the woods behind our house and hunt, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I shouldn't keep my aim sharp, its a fuck load easier hunting when your dead, animals can't smell you because you have no smell. Either that or they are stupid. Going into town was a dangerous trip of its own, I was waiting for the day they attacked me, not that I was worried, what did they plan on doing? Dying didn't work the first time, why the hell would work the second time.

"Why are you going for a walk?"

I shrugged again "I need to get out"

"So go and sit outside"

"I need to walk Izzy, I'm suffocating here"

"I don't want you going out there by yourself, Raven its dangerous"

I rolled my eyes, when I did that they didn't stop when I commanded it, they kept on rolling which made me slightly dizzy. "What are they gonna do? Kill me? It didn't work the first time why the hell would it work the second time?"

"I still don't want you going out there and taunting them, so far they have left us be, I don't want that changin because you decide to go for a walk"

I made sure my hood was on and boots were strapped up, "I need to walk Izzy, I'm suffocatin here. I give you my word that if anything happens I'll come straight back here"

She still didn't like it, I saw that in her eyes but she knew that my word was my promise, I always stuck to my word, kind of fitting actually, I always said that death wouldn't stop me and I guess it hasn't, I came back from that coffin.

"You promise its just a walk?"

"Yeah, I need to walk, this is like being back in my damn coffin, so small and enclosed"

Iziah looked at her watch, the same one I had given to her on our last birthday, "You have fifteen minutes, make 'em count"

I slid out the door, we both knew I wouldn't be back in her allocated time frame, but at least she had tried to stop me. Somehow.

The fat drops thinned down when I made it into town, Tocurra was an old fashioned looking town, you would expect it to be run on horse and carriage or have hookers down on main street, it looked old fashioned but the people were up with the times, well most of them were, almost everybody had an issue with the living dead girl, it wasn't normal. You think? Seriously, how many brains did it take to come up with that one? Dying then crawling up out of your coffin wasn't normal? Like OMG! I so didn't know that, now I know why there so hesitant of me. I went along main street, looking at the window displays, I could feel their eyes on me as I shambled, well they called it shambling because I was dead, apparently when your dead you can't walk, you shamble. Little kids raced by me, they seemed to have no issues with the fact that I was dead, oh they knew because now that I had re-risen I was a horror story to make kids behave, they elbowed past me gleefully shouting out their apologies, at least they had a little bit of manners. Respect for the dead I guess. I walked to the end where the mall was, perhaps 'shambling' around the packed store would help, probably not. Instead I passed and went back down the other side, up ahead were girls my age, as soon as they saw me they started to whisper and point, I may be dead but I'm not deaf or stupid.

"Look its the living dead girl" One of them sneered as they walked past, she put her skinny arms out and started to waddle slowly, "Brains!"

"Yeah cause thats original"

She stopped and peirced me with a glare, guess its good I was already dead because that look could kill. "What did you say to me zombie?"

"I said you were really original with your insult,"

"You have no right to speak to me,"

"Because you're queen of the town?"

She gave me a superior grin, "You're nothing but a dead girl"

"And yet I could tear your flesh from your pretty little bones,"

"If you even try it I will" "Will what?" I asked actually wanting to know what the hell she planned on doing to me, "I can't feel pain, I can't die but still you think your threats will do what exactly?"

She didn't say anything, not that she could say much given the fact that as always I was right. "Just watch your back Raven, accidents happen in this town"

"Yes they do Kelly, and if you keep shoving that arm in my face, you're going to be facing a tragic loss of limb"

She pushed past me, not that it moved me an inch but again she knew I was right. When was I ever wrong? It happens alot more than people think. I kept walking until I made it to the hardware store, yes we had one of those. I liked the hardware store it reminded me of days when I was alive and headed here every other weekend to replace my tools, Iziah had a nasty habit of trading them for M&M's. I walked inside and started my walk down the isles, looking at the tools and remembering days gone by. As I looked at the drills I was reminded of new days, these days as I lived in a world as the undead, I couldn't feel pain or die, my senses were better, hightened an I didn't give out an odour, I guess now that I'm dead, I'm even better than ever. A really bad thing for a whore like Kelly. I wasn't in the store long, the shop keep was looking at me as if I was going to start to stealing or worse eating his customers, gotta admit the young couple looking at the spa baths did smell nice enough to eat. Before he could come up to me and ask me not so politely to leave, I went out. The rain was back in a heavy torrent splattering my dead skin, I felt it down to the bone, it shook me and made a long shiver come out. I pulled my hood up tighter and started home, passing more people I ignored their comments and staring, sometimes there was no point in defence. It only led to trouble. I passed him without a word, but it made me stop and look at his retreating back, the pale skin and cold eyes, I knew that look but it wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. I kept staring at his back as he walked slowly through the rain, it seemed to miss him but I knew that wasn't possible, it was hitting him, the rain hit everything. Long after he was gone, I kept walking home and the entire time his frame, his pale face, those eyes, it lingered in my brain until I couldn't deny it any longer.

That guy with the tattoos down his arms, was dead.


	4. I Am

**Chapter 4 I am**

**Raven Michales; Zombie**

While the girls were at school learning, or supposedly learning, knowing Iziah she was secretly drinking and starting fights, I went to the woods to hunt, I loved hunting, I was pretty good at it. I crunched through the woods, well I guess the leaves crunched, I couldn't hear them and that meant no one else could hear it either. I kept going until I came to my spot, high in the branches of my hunting tree I could see almost everything, I set up my crossbow, ready to fire. A squirrel scuttled across the forest floor looking for nuts, I left it for the meantime, another small animal would stumble my way. It was usually small animals, racoons, squirrels and the likes, one time I did come across a deer, and then I shot it in the head. Then I ate it, raw and dripping, don't judge me, it was either the deer or some innocent human, and I use the term innocent loosely. Another squirrel scuttled by, anxiously looking from left to right before making its way to the nuts. I squeezed the trigger lightly, a nice red arrow crossed the floor and pinned him to the floor. I went down to collect him when I heard it, a slight shuffling in the air, I heard it as though it was right next to me. Smell of death reeked my nostrils, I climbed higher in my tree, trying to find the source but seeing nothing. I set up another arrow and scoured my forest. Still I could see nothing, I smelt what I could and just fired an arrow in what I hoped was the right direction. I didn't expect to hit anything but I did, because I heard a primal growl. I loaded another arrow as I slid down from my spot and went to see what I hit,

"I take it this is your arrow?" He said to me softly, it was the dead guy, I knew now that I looked at him properly, he had skin like mine, grey and barely hanging on, his eyes lacking the live spark, he was dead alright, as dead as dead can be. My arrow was lodged in his shoulder, not bothering him, why would it? He was dead.

"It is" I kept my bow up even though I knew it wouldn't do me any good, if killing him was an option he would be more concerned about the arrow in his left shoulder. I guess never relinquishing my weapon was engraved in me. "Who are you and why are you in my woods?"

"Your woods?" He raised an eyebrow at me, his handsome face not giving away much emotion. Emotion is hard when your dead.

"Yeah, my woods, I own them"

He looked me up and down, "What are you?"

"I'm a chick thats extremely pissed off because I have an unknown in my hunting grounds"

He smirked at me, a cold smirk that cut me to the core. "I didn't realise these woods were owned by you"

"Well they are" I lowered my bow and stalked back to my meal, the tiny squirrel pinned to the forest floor. I pulled out my arrow and shoved it back in my quiver, grabbing the squirrel I bit its head off in hunger, again its either the squirrel or you, pick one. He looked at me fascinated, as I kept eating the small rodent, when I was done I tossed it over my shoulder and looked back to him.

"So any reason you're in my woods"

"I was hunting, didn't find much but then this happened" He pointed to the arrow that was still lodged in his shoulder, he let another smirk come out, a smirk that said only one thing, feeding time.

"You can eat me, but it won't fill you, I have no blood, at least not good blood"

He stopped and gave me another look, finally he pulled out the arrow and handed it to me. "I guess this belongs to you"

"Yes it does" I shoved it back in my quiver as his dead eyes scoured me again.

"We have something common you know" His voice had gone soft, soft as if trying to lure me into a trap. Not that that would do much.

"The fact that we're both standing here when we shouldn't be"

He laughed softly, a small rumble that bounced off the trees. "Yes. We are both dead, question is, are we the same thing?"

I blinked slowly, "Does that really matter?"

"It does to me. In all my travels, I've never come across what you are, I've come across my own but you're not one of mine"

"And you're not one of mine, whats your point?"

For the longest time we just stared at each other, finally he put out a dead hand, "I'm Randy"

I shook his hand, not surprised that it was ice cold, my flesh was just the same, "I'm Raven Venom"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl"

I smirked at him, "I bet your say that to all the dead girls"

"You're the first one I've met, my kind are usually men"

I looked him up and down, I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, just because I was dead it didn't mean I didn't notice things like that, and to be fair its not wrong when both parties are dead. He was quite a honey for a dead whatever the fuck he was.

"And what is your kind Randy?"

He didn't say, merely opened his mouth and showed me the blood dripped fangs, clearly he wasn't like the vampires you read about, for one thing it was the middle of the day and he wasn't combusting into flames. I wondered if I staked him would it do anything, probably not.

"Vampire. Explains why there are more dead animals than usual"

Randy retracted his fangs and pierced me again with his cold dead glare, "So what are you Raven Venom? I know you're not a vampire"

"I'm a zombie in simple terms"

"Simple terms?"

I let a small smile come to my face "One minute I was alive, then I was dead and now I'm alive again, there is no technical name for that except zombie, so I guess thats what I am"

"Its nice to know I'm not the only one in this town thats dead"

"Just don't be saying that too loudly Randy, people round here don't take kindly to our kind. It doesn't matter if your a vampire, a zombie, a ghost or something else, they don't like our kind"

"I'll be sure to be careful"

I didn't say anything, I just turned on my heel and headed back to the house, I was past hunting now, I was more concerned about the main issue, Tocurra was now housing a vampire and a zombie, was this the start of a supernatural over throw?

Man I hoped not.

**A/N So I've changed it ever so slightly because its my story lol Raven can eat flesh whether it be human or animal but human food is a no-go, so thats my small change, onwards!**


	5. Shout at the devil

**Chapter 5 Shout at the devil**

**Raven Michales; Zombie**

As soon as my girls were back I noticed a change that I didn't like, I wasn't the only one in this town that was distrusted, think its bad coming back from the dead? Trying being the girls sticking with what they called "an abombination against God' Iziah, Harmoni and Jamie suffered just as much as I did, possibly even more. I pretended it was nothing and zipped up my jacket, for the meantime they needed coffee and I needed to walk again, walking cleared my head and since meeting Randy the Vampire boy, it needed to be cleared. In a major way.

"Where are you going?" Iziah asked so sharply I felt it cut my skin.

"I'm going to get coffee, you guys need it and I need to walk"

They shot looks towards each other as Jamie headed outside, guess what it was raining again, go figure. Iziah and her razor sharp tone sliced my dead skin again, "There was an incident today, I don't think you want to go out there"

"Because they might say stupid things like I eat brains"

Iziah rolled her eyes, I had always had a dry sense of humor but since coming back to life as a zombie, it just got drier. "There was an incident and I don't think it would be wise for you to go out there"

"So what happened? What was so bad that I can't walk down a street that is protected by freedom of this country"

They looked at each other again as I waited patiently, when you're dead you have no choice but to be patient, its not death is comin anytime soon.

"There was an" "If you say incident one more time Iz, I swear you'll be the next zombie"

She let a small smile slip, the death threats hadn't changed, that never would. "Were you at Harmony Hill Cemetary today?"

"Oh yeah, I was visiting Dad, and then I saw Mum and then I went to see my own plot, just to see what it looked like"

Ahh sarcasm, another thing that would never leave me. Sarcasm really helped me get through the long days.

"Were you there or not?"

"No. What happened?"

"They found a dog, mutilated, body was gone but its head was stuck on the iron spike, they think it was some sort of ritual"

"And you think it was me?"

"Was it?"

"No"

Iziah and Harmoni gave me that look, the one that said 'we're on your side where we've always been' "Then they think you did it"

"The villiage idiots think I tortured a dog for some sort of stupid ritual to accomplish what exactly?"

"No one said torture Raven" Harmoni said softly, a little panic rising in her green eyes, another odd thing about us, Harmoni looked normal with her green eyes and straight black hair, while me and Izzy, well we have our silver eyes and black and silver hair, covered with tatts, we didn't look like sisters is the main point.

"Cut off a dogs head and shove it on a spike, trust me thats torture"

"Raven you are not going out there, I'm pulling rank"

I stopped and looked at her, I was always the one in charge and keeping everyone in line, pulling rank meant putting your foot down, "You can't do that,"

"You're dead, there fore I'm next in line, I'm the one pullin rank now and because you're dead you have no choice but to follow, so I'm pullin rank"

I couldn't believe what she was saying or thinking, even with the whole dead thing, I was still in charge but apparently now, that wasn't true. I gave her a slow eerie blink, it always creeped her out when I did that. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah I am" I saw it in her silver orbs, Iziah was only scared of one thing in this entire world and that was me, even more so now that I've proved that even death can't stop me. I was the only one that not only knew her weakeness', I would use them against her, I did before and I would again. She was trying to pull rank without getting her head ripped off and possibly eaten. I was more prouder than her than I was right now, Iziah always gave the attitude that her family, ('cept Jam) didn't matter, but right now it proved that she did care and she was trying to keep us together as much as possible. I was about to give her the 'rights' to pulling rank when Jamie let out a high pitched giggle, they couldn't hear it as well as I could but still they followed me outside.

Randy was on his side of the fence talking to Jamie, her hands trailing over his inked arms. She loved pictures like that, she would spend hours touching my ink with nothing but joy, it was the way Randy was looking at her that I hated it, and yes right now red hot sparks of pure venom were shootin full force right now.

"Jamie, inside now"

Just from my tone, Jam knew that I meant business and even through death I was still the one pulling rank.

"Bye Randy" Jamie chirped plodding inside, I wasn't even lookin at Iz but I knew what her eyes said, 'take care of him or I will'

I muttered something to her in spanish, I saw the alarm but casting a quick glance at Randy and his beady eyes, she merely took Harmoni's arm and headed inside.

He gave me that charming smile, one I imagined he used to lure his prey. I just gave him a steely glare before heading back inside.

**Randy Orton; Vampire**

I knew she was here, in the woods. There was another thing that the movies had right, I could read her thoughts, I don't know how it worked but I could hear them, sadly she knew I could because all her thoughts said was woods, now. I didn't usually follow orders but I couldn't help it, there was something about that cute zombie girl I had to have. Now I was stalking through the woods trying to find her, usually I would smell her blood but seeing as how it was dead along with the rest of her, I couldn't track her. Until of course I felt the searing pain in right shoulder, painful mainly because it was unexpected, I did feel jolts of pain and her silver arrows cut me to a point where it did hurt.

"What the hell was that for?"

Bitch shot me again, a curl of a smile on her dead face, "Why did you kill the dog?"

"What dog?" Ah confusion, ain't had that in a while. Again another arrow pushed it's way into my flesh. I wasn't even trying to stop them now.

"The one you decapitated and then stuck on top of the iron gates" Raven spat firing another arrow, gotta admit the girl was fast with that fucking crossbow. They were starting to really fuck me off actual.

"Would you stop fucking shootin me!"

The trees shook and the anger bounced around the forest floor usually that made 'em shake, but Raven didn't even quiver. Not that I expected her too, not when she was already dead.

"Look Raven, if you just think about it you'll realise why me killin the dog would be pointless."

Slowly her dead eye closed and then opened, let me tell you when someone is dead, its way more creepy.

"If it was you, you would of just eaten it, there wouldn't be anything left of it let alone a head"

"Exactly"

Another arrow landed in my flesh, this time my leg which got me good I admit. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I don't like how you were lookin at my sister, she ain't a meal for you"

"Free game as I see it"

Instead of an arrow, she just launched herself at me, so fast that I didn't see it coming, her teeth sinking into my arm, primal growls of pain burst from me, her teeth hurt more than anything that I had ever come across, her damn arrows included. A hunk of me slid down her throat, now I was pissed off. I basically just vanished from her grip leaving her wondering where I was, she couldn't smell me either. I ambushed her and gave her a taste of her own medicine, cloggy, rotten blood oozed onto my tongue, it didn't taste too bad but still it wasn't something I would feast on every night. Raven pulled her legs up and pushed me off, it was enough to set her free, with all my might I grabbed her and threw her back into the near-by tree, I heard her back snap from where I was, her neck snapping with such force that I knew it was broken. Raven pulled herself up and snapped her dead bones back into place, like it was nothing and it happened alot.

"So is this what it comes too Randy? Two un-dead's fighting until what? One of us decides to give up? I can tell ya'll right now, I ain't givin up, not when my sister is concerned"

"Can you blame me? She does look tasty"

She didn't attack, she didn't fire, she just came right up until her dead eyes were looking into mine, "If you wanna eat anyone else in this crap-hole, you have at it, but you will not attack a Michales girl because if you do I will find a way to make your death stick, I give you my word on that Randy"

She pushed around me and for a moment I swore I got a whiff of what she must've smelt like before death, like sweet strawberries and lilac, it was nice. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back until my frozen lips were on her's, I wasn't sure how much she could feel but I felt the burn, hot and cold at the same time until she pushed me away. Steel, dead grey still alive with something I couldn't dechipher, "Michales' girls are off limits Randy."

I watched her walk away as if she hadn't been slammed and bitten, as if she hadn't sunk her teeth into my dead flesh. There was one Michales girl I wanted and luckily for me, she was already dead.


	6. The Natives

**Chapter 6 The Natives**

**Randy Orton, Vampire**

The first thing I noticed when I went into town was the people, milling around in the rain like drowned rats, I guess in a town that has nothing but rain, you get used to getting wet. It wasn't too late but I hoped it was late enough to grab something without anyone noticing. Of course they wouldn't notice, I didn't make it my mission to be caught. Along the stalls I saw her, at least I thought it was her, her skin was _alive_, it was the easiest term I could think of. I went up to her in hopes I could talk to her. She eyed me evily with those silver orbs, "You're the _thing_ that was talkin to my sister"

Right the twin, somehow I completely forgot about her. "Yeah I was" I looked at her stall, harmless little knick knacks and spices. She saw me looking, a sweet smile mixed of candy and evil plastered across her face. "I suggest you take the rosemary, it adds kick to everything"

"I can't eat spices"

"You can't anything, except the cloggy blood that trails my sister's cold dead veins"

I didn't say anything but she went on, in that low voice that only I could hear, "Oh yes I know what you are and I also know that your kind can die"

"Oh really? And you know that for sure?"

She handed me a weird looking bottle, "Think your Mr Invincible, drink that and we'll see just how invinvible you are"

I took the bottle, a weird blue gluggy substance stuck to the sides, it was more goo than it was liquid. I pushed it back towards her, "This won't kill me"

She pushed it back that candy coated smile replaced with evil venom, "Drink it then, if you're so sure"

"Yeah I'd drink it, if you want your insides to fall out and rot in front of you"

I didn't have to turn but I did anyways, I was meant to be human after all, he was as tall as me but where I had ice blue eyes, his were a lovely sky blue. A cheeky grin plastered on his face as he looked the Michales twin over, from the evil in her silver orbs, she didn't care for him too much. A lean muscled up body screamed athlete, he was safe from me, I only ate women, it was easier to drag them back to the lair. Yes I called it that.

She gave him a scathing look, "As if you would know Cena"

"I do know, you're an evil parasite Iziah, you relish when people die"

She gave a coy shrug "What can I say? Some people just shouldn't be breathin"

"Like your sister who might I add is just as evil as you"

Iziah grinned, "Do you see her breathing John?"

John smirked in her direction, "Let me know when you join her, I would love to dance on your grave"

In a flash of his bright red shirt and her colourful skin, she grabbed a hunk of his shirt and pulled him until his eyes were direct with her's, her other hand gripped a hunting knife ready to soak into his flesh. "You first John"

He pushed away from her, that cheeky grin still on his face, "Aw did I strike a nerve? Whatsmatter? Afraid you won't come back in zombie form like your sister?"

Iziah reached for him again, pulling him out of the way I rushed him along so she wouldn't be tempted to stab him.

He shook out of my grip and took a long look at me, "You're new here, I'm John Cena" He put out his hand which I shook, ice cold veins could always be explained via cold weather. And poor circulation seeing as how the last time I had circulation, he wasn't even breathing, he wasn't even thought of. He was a concept and nothing more.

"Randy Orton"

He started to walk with me as I hunted, he didn't know I was hunting not that he would believe it mind you, Zombies he had heard of, Vampires, were more of a myth. I don't know how that works.

John gave several cheery waves to friends of his, "In this town Randy, everyone knows everyone"

"I figured"

John gave a cheery laugh as he saluted his way across the stalls, "So what brings you to our little town?"

_I go where the food is_, "I go where the hunting is"

John laughed again "Yeah, Tocurra woods is good for hunting, unless of course you run into the zombie, but other than her, woods are fine for hunting"

"Zombie?" I raised my eyes at him like I was meant too, it wasn't everyday you come across a zombie. John stole an apple off some random cart, they took no notice of it, or they didn't care. He bit into it, crunching his way through the flesh, leaving me hanging for a moment, I had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, the girl at the stall, Iziah. Her twin sister is a zombie."

I let the chuckle he expected, "You mean like 'brains!"

John rolled his blue eyes "Raven is beyond that, she eats animals as far as I know. Tocurra woods are owned by her, well her family at least, people can't help but go in there, I still find it amazing that she can operate a crossbow,"

"How do you know so much about them, other than the small town mantra"

John gave that knowing smile, "Because Iziah and me used to date"

"Explains why you two hate each other"

"I never said I hated her, I just like windin her up, she makes it too easy. Like her sister apparently"

"Her sister?"

"Yeah, apparently Harmoni, the oldest one, well lets just say the word bicycle comes to mind"

"Sounds like you really don't like them, the girls"

John stopped and looked at me, "Girls like them aren't what people around here expect, Tocurra has certain aspects that it must up hold and the Michales...well they don't really fit in. Then again, one of them being dead but alive at the same time, well you can imagine how that goes down"

"Sounds like this town is very God fearing and superstitious"

"Yeah I guess we are, but with good reason mind you, a girl died and then came back to life. Thats not something to take lightly Randy"

"How did she die?"

John shrugged, "I don't know, there are legends about it but no one really knows except the person who did it"

"She was murdered?"

"At least thats one story, like I said no really knows."

We walked until we were in the woods, cheering and hollering errupted around us, John let out a devious smirk "Looks like the gang is all here"

"Gang?" I was meant to be afraid but yeah, not really scared here, try something else. Something I can't take out.

John slung an arm around me, "Relax Randy, we're playing our favourite game, I hope your a fast runner"

Why did this sound perfect or at least fun? Hunger could wait for a moment, at least until I couldn't help it. "So whats the game?"

John let another devious glint come to his blue eyes, "Lets just say its a hunting game and we are bait."

Sounds like suicide to me, why the hell would you run in front of a shooter especially when they have the weapon and you can't outrun a bullet on human legs. Because the one hunting you is slow, Raven was their hunter and even though she could reload fast, she couldn't run fast, at least that was their theory, she seemed pretty damn fast too me. When we came to a clearing in the woods, a soft fire glowed around me, another guy and two girls sat waiting for John.

"Hey guys! Look what I found, a new buddy!" John jeered, if I cared I would've been annoyed at his jeering. I was too busy looking at the bubbly blonde next to him, cute little thing she was, bright button blue eyes. I made up my mind to eat her.

"Guys this is Randy, and he is the fifth player to our game"

The two girls came up and introduced themselves, I didn't bother listening mainly because I didn't care.

"So you know the game Randy?" Punk (as John called him) asked me, steel green eyes peering at me as though I wouldn't last.

"Let me see if I do, you run around the woods trying to dodge a zombie shootin' at you"

John laughed as he did weird stretches, "Yeah pretty much. Raven is a bad shot, couldn't hit a bulls eye if it was right in front of her. Usually in her efforts she winds up hurting herself, thats a bonus"

"Wow, that sounds like the stupidest idea I have ever heard, and I've heard some pretty bad ideas in my short life span. Enjoy your fucked up hunting, here's hoping none of you get shot" I gave them a cold smirk as I left. Raven wasn't a bad shot and I had a sneaky feeling that she was missing them on purpose.

I stalked through the woods listening for them, already they had started to fan out, yelling and screaming for Raven to hunt them. I turned and walked the other way until I found a nice little bush, I liked bushes, perfect for doing this. I reached out and grabbed her by her scrawny little arm, her scream quickly covered by my hand. Her eyes relaxed when she saw me, a smile crept to her face, for a moment anyway, until I sank my fangs into her neck. Her screams weren't louder than their jeering or the stray bullets. I kept drinking until I knew that I was full, blood still trailing down my chin.

"Looks like we can help each other" A cold shot gun at my head, it wouldn't do much and she knew it, it was just her human intinct I guess. I threw down the life less body and stared at her.

"Plannin on shootin me and acomplish what?"

"I don't want to kill you Randy, I want her flesh"

"And why would you need it?"

"I don't, but Raven does" Iziah put her gun back in the holder she had attached to her clothing, she took her hunting knife and hacked off some raw flesh for her sister, quite a lot of it actually but who am I to judge right? Iziah gave me a wry smile taking out her weird bottle she poured it on her limp body, it fizzed and popped as her skin and everything she was began to break down. If I wasn't a Vampire living in a town with a Zombie, I wouldn't of believed it.

"Acid, my dead friend, comes in handy"

"That wouldn't of killed me"

"I know but its fun to watch"

After the girl (what was her fucking name?) had pretty much vanished, Iziah kicked the ground with her boots, "One slut down, a fuck load to go"

Now I'm really glad I decided not to harm a Michales, they seemed to be my meal ticket.


	7. I don't wanna die

**Chapter 7 I don't wanna die**

**Raven Venom; Zombie**

I heard them before I saw them, the lynch mob had gathered. Iziah told me that today might be 'hairy' as she put it. They wanted to stay incase things got bad, I refused. I would be fine by myself, they needed to get to school. I regretted that decision when I saw the pack. All that was missing were the pitch forks and torches. Un-happy parents and upset teens stormed our patio, screaming and swearing.

"Where is she!?" One of them yelled in my face, he seemed to be their leader. "Where is my daughter!?"

"I don't know" I said simply, I had no idea what they were talking about. If I knew I would say.

"Where is Kelly!?" He screamed again, as though saying her name would help me remember. I still had no idea what was going on.

He punched me in the face, the resounding crack echoed in my eardrums, I hit the floor and before I could think of anything else, they jumped at me. Punching and swearing, I tried to fight, I really did. I landed kicks and bites but it didn't stop the mob. After a while all I could do was lay back and let them try to kill me. Again. When they had had enough and were satisfyed that I would die this time around, they left me. Not closer to finding Kelly but leaving me closer to death's door. When I came back I always questioned it, why couldn't I just stay dead? I thought maybe it was a gift, but as time wore on I started to think maybe it wasn't a gift but a curse. I started to resent being alive when I was meant to be dead, now as I lay on the tiled floor, cloggy blood oozing from my dead bones, I realised that I didn't wanna die. No one got to live life after death, I was the first to ever come back from the dead, I wanted it to stay that way.

**Randy Orton; Vampire**

I smelled the blood, cloggy and rotting. Raven was bleeding again, I stopped and kept smelling it. It didn't seem to stop. The more steps I took towards her, the stronger the rotting blood became. By the time I was running up her patio, the blood was all I could smell, it lingered in my pores and stuck in my throat. I found her laying on her back in the kitchen, her ranch slider open. Blood and bruising etched into her dead skin, I wasn't even sure if she was dead or alive, excuse the phrase.

"Raven Venom, can you hear me?"

"Randy" She managed to get out weakly, her tiny hand reaching for me. "Randy, I don't wanna die"

I did the only thing I could, I stayed with her and tried my hardest to keep her awake. I had no idea what to do, she was already dead so I highly doubted that CPR would help. I just held her in my arms and talked to her, told her all about my life, things I've done and things I've seen, told her how I got this way and why I wouldn't change it for the world. It seemed like hours before her sisters got home, I wanted to call them sooner but she asked me not too.

"Raven! What happend!?"

"They attacked her, they thought she knew what happened to Kelly" I couldn't help but direct my icy tone at Iziah, she was the reason her sister was now laying in a pool of her own vile blood. Iziah ignored my tone and instead gently took her sister from my arms. Like an injured soldier she carried Raven up the stairs to her room. I followed her up watching Iziah settle her into bed. Her ivory hand stroking over her sister's pale skin.

"You're gonna be fine Raven. I promise you'll be alright" Iziah told her gently, not paying any attention to me at all.

Raven shut her eyes, sleeping wasn't something she could do, but I guess it helped to have the illusion of sleep. Iziah got up and shut the door, her eyes finally acknowledging me, "I know you think it's my fault and maybe it is, but it doesn't really make a difference, if it wasn't Kelly going missing, it would be something else. They are lookin for any excuse to get rid of her. Killing Kelly in order to feed her wasn't the reason she was attacked, not really."

"That doesn't make sense" I spat at her, "They attacked her because you killed Kelly, if you hadn't then she would be fine"

"Kelly was their excuse" Iziah snapped at me "They don't care about that tart, they only care about correctin mistakes"

"What are you talking about? What mistakes?"

She let out a hollow laugh "You're jokin? What mistakes!? Lets see, Raven died and then came back to life Randy! I don't know about where you come from but from where we're from, when people die, they don't come back to life. Raven, in their eyes is a mistake that needs correcting, its the work of the Devil because no God would allow one of his creatures to come back to life long after death"

"Will she be alright? Or is this the day where her death sticks"

"It won't stick, it never does. She's tried it before and it didn't work then so I don't see why it would work now"


End file.
